callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Bulge/Transcript
Cinematic Cutscene The screen fades in as the camera pans down to reveal 1st Infantry soldiers decorating a Christmas tree. Zussman, Aiello, and Stiles sit around a campfire keeping warm from the freezing cold while Daniels sits down to join them. Daniels: (narrating) With Turner gone, we lost our protector. Paul, all I wanted was to come home a hero. Now that Pierson's in charge, I may not come home at all. Daniels' narration ends as he raises his canteen and toasts to Turner. Daniels: Merry Christmas, Turner. Aiello: Oh, and Turner. Pierson made Farmboy over here a Corporal. I wonder what you'd think of that. Zussman: Probably that you're the same old sack 'a shit, Aiello. Daniels: (sternly) This ain't the time. All four raise their drinks and toast to Turner. All: To Turner. Pierson: (offscreen) To Turner. The squad turns around to see a drunken Pierson with a bottle in his hand. '' '''Pierson:' Lucky sonofabitch. You're always first, right? Pierson takes a swig of his bottle while the squadmates exchange wary looks at each other. Pierson walks over staggeringly to the campfire. Pierson: (slurry) ''Keep eyeballin' me. Yeah, get your jollies tonight boys, because tomorrow when that convoy comes through, you're gonna be on the frontline defending it. And, Turner's not gonna be there to defend you. ''Pierson angrily kicks some snow into the campfire as Zussman and Daniels try to keep him from stumbling forward. '' '''Daniels:' Easy. Pierson knocks off their attemps to help him and casts a glowering look on Daniels. Pierson: Easy. You're Corporal now, huh? Yeah, let's see how fucking easy it is. Pierson stands just inches away from Daniels' face. Pierson: Go on. Give me an excuse. Daniels shakes his head and sits back down. Pierson: Yeah, that's what I thought. Six years, I served with that man. Six. Pierson roughly hands his bottle into Aiello's shoulder and walks off. Pierson: Merry fucking Christmas. The rest of the soldiers watches as Pierson stalks off to be on his own. The screen fades into white and then fades in to reveal a dead German soldier in the snow as the Allied convoy drives past the corpse. Daniels: (narrating) Convoy's comin' through and it's up to us to make sure it gets to the Rhine. Now, all we gotta do is survive the cold. And Pierson. The screen cuts to black. Gameplay The screen fades in to Daniels and his teammates shivering in a foxhole within the Ardennes Forest. BATTLE OF THE BULGE December 25, 1944 Ardennes Forest, Belgium Zussman notices Stiles tying some relatively new combat boots. Zussman: Nice boots, College. They look new. Aiello: Yeah. He poached 'em off some replacement. That poor kid froze to death. Stiles: If Pierson wasn't so stingy with requisitions, I wouldn't have to steal. Daniels: It's okay. They weren't doing the replacement any good. Zussman: Where's that farm kid I used to know? Daniels: If you see him, give me a holler. Stiles: Helluva Christmas, huh, fellas? Aiello: (sarcastically) ''Oh, yeah. Why would I wanna be cuddled up a nice warm fire with my gal, when I could be freezing my ass off with you bastards? '''Stiles:' (sees Pierson) Oh, shit. Incoming. Pierson walks by their foxhole, looking realtively comfortable. Pierson: Aiello, get back on that MG. Aiello: Yes, Sergeant. Aiello crawls over to the MG. Daniels: (to Pierson) Sergeant, any extra coats or blankets? Pierson: (coldly) You look just fine to me. East dugout got hit all night. Grab an ammo box, you're gonna resupply 'em. Daniels: I take that ammo, Aiello's gonna run dry. Pierson: Well then, I guess you better make every goddamn shot count. Pierson walks away while Stiles hands an ammo box over to Daniels. Daniels carries the ammo box over to the east flank, passing by various soldiers. Soldier: Hey, Doc. My leg's been feeling better. Soldier: Keep moving. I need the spare bandages from your aid kit. Soldier: I thought you hooked up with Third Battalion to get supplies. Soldier: (to Daniels) ''Got anything good for me? I could use a pack of cigarettes. '''Soldier:' Put me within a miles of a Mr. Hitler, party's over, Gents. We're all going home. Soldier: Cold enough for ya? Soldier: What are you gonna do when you get back to the States? Daniels reaches the machine gun emplacement on the eastern flank. Soldier: Daniels, what are you doing in this neck of the woods? Daniels: Got some ammo, fellas. Soldier: Lookie here. He's a regular ol' St. Nick. Soldier: (to Daniels) ''Throw it under our tree. ''Daniels places the ammox box under their Christmas tree. Soldier: What'd you bring us? Chocolates? Dry socks? The soldiers spot German soldiers nearby on the hill. Soldier: Shit! Krauts over the hill! 12 o'clock! One of the soldiers tries to follow their machine gun, but it jams instead. Soldier: Gun jam! Daniels, take 'em out. (If Daniels waits until the soldiers fix their machine gun) Soldier: Gun's clear. Fire! The soldiers and Daniels open fire on the German patrol and eliminate them. Soldier: Was that it? Scan for more! Daniels spots a lone German soldier. Soldier: There's another! Daniels snipes the last soldier. Soldier: Great shooting, Daniels. That Kraut won't be reporting back. Soldier: How the hell are they gettin' past the 88th? Soldier: (to Daniels) ''You better go check in at the Command Tent. ''Daniels leaves the foxhole and runs past many soldiers to reach the Command Tent. Soldiers everywhere are scrambing in the direction of the firefight that just broke out. Daniels sees Aiello just outside the tent and runs up to him. Aiello: Corporal, have I got a treat for you. Aiello leads Daniels inside the tent where Pierson is and points out an African-American soldier named Howard who is operating a radio. Aiello: This is Howard. Howard finishes operating the radio and walks over to Daniels, extending his hand. Howard: Pleased to make your acquaintance. Daniels hesitates for a brief second before he shakes hands with Howard. Daniels: '''Sorry, I didn't expect... '''Howard: (smiles) ''To work alongside such a fine engineer? '''Aiello: '''Howard was part of the company that took the ridge. I can't believe they let 'em fight. '''Howard:' (nonchalantly) Oh, yeah. They even let us die. A moment passes before Howard points out the map on the table. Howard: Now, when this convoy rolls through, Krauts are gonna unleash hell. Daniels: I thought we had reserves coming. Pierson: (looks up from papers) We are the reserves. Daniels: Sergeant, we should call in air support. Howard walks back over to the radio. Pierson: ''(sarcastically) Look at that. Daniels here just remembered he was a Corporal. '''Howard:' Radio's working now. Pierson: Yeah, I wouldn't count on any help. Our flyboys got their hands full. Pierson drops his map on the table. Daniels and Aiello exit the tent just as the convoy arrives. Stiles: Convoy's here and they have supplies! Grab what you can! Daniels: Now, we just gotta make sure these guys get to the Rhine. Zussman: Yeah, if there are any bridges left. Stiles: There's that holiday spirit, Zussman! The 1st Infantry Division gathers around the convoy to gather supplies. Soldier: '''I got ammo and boots. Merry Christmas, fellas. '''Soldier: You're a godsend, Lieutenant. Soldier: INCOMINNNNNNNG! A German artillery barrage goes off around the convoy as vehicles explode and soldiers are struck. Soldier: MOVE YOUR ASSES!! Zussman: DANIELS, LET'S MOVE! Daniels: ZUSSMAN, RIGHT BEHIND YOU! Zussman: GO! GO!! GO!!! Daniels and the rest of the soldiers run to their foxholes and get to cover. '' '''Zussman:' MOVE IT! MOVE IT! Daniels and Zussman jump into a nearby foxhole where Zussman's helmet drops to the ground. He puts it back on. Daniels: Get down! Zussman: Keep your head down! Stay down! Down! Keep your head down! Daniels and Zussman duck underneath the artillery barrage. A tree comes crashing down on top of the foxhole. Eventually, the artillery barrage comes to a stop. Daniels: Think it's over. You all right? Zussman: I'll live. They're softening us up for an attack. Pierson: All clear! All clear!! Let's go! Everybody up! Daniels: We need to find Pierson. Pierson: Come on! Fall in on me! Daniels and Zussman hop out of their foxhole to go look for Pierson. Zussman: This way. Daniels and Zussman find Pierson and Howard with several other soldiers and a severed communication cable. Pierson: Kraut armor's inbound and they cut our lines! Howard: There's a radio in our old CP. You provide fire support, I'll get it working. Daniels: (pointing across the field) ''That CP's on top of the enemy. '''Pierson:' Hey! You're a Corporal now, goddamnit, start acting like one! Aiello: 'You can't expect us to go out there with him ''(Howard). '''Zussman: You're from Queens; nothing new. Aiello: If you say so. Howard: Hey, I was an NCO. Gave up my stripes to be here. Now, we need to move. Now! Daniels: Lead the way. Aiello: This world's gone topsy-turvy. Zussman: Wait until I punch ya in the nose. Daniels is about to follow after Zussman, Aiello, and Howard when Pierson stops him. Pierson: 'Hey, you get it done. ''Daniels continues after Howard's team. '''Zussman: Howard dies, we're all screwed. Daniels and the team run across the field to reach the CP. German soldiers appear from out of the forest. Zussman: Enemy infantry! Coming from the woods! Daniels: Get to the radio! Howard runs inside the wooden building and finds the radio buried underneath some wooden planks.. '' '''Howard:' Daniels! Help me get this radio! Daniels helps Howard lift up the wooden planks partway to recover the radio only to find it damaged. Daniels lifts it out from under the wood and hands it to Howard. Daniels: I got it! It's shot to hell! Howard: This is gonna take some time! Keep 'em occupied! Aiello: Easy for you to say! Zussman: '''Protect Howard! Watch the tree line! Krauts inbound! '''Howard: Cover me! Aiello: Shit...shit! We're sitting ducks out here! Zussman: Keep Howard safe! Daniels and the squad open fire on the German soldiers to protect Howard while he repairs the radio. Aiello: That radio better be worth it! That radio fixed yet? Howard: Almost done! Aiello: Howard, get down! The squad continues to Cover Howard until he eventually repairs the radio. Howard: Alright, it's working! Call for air support! Daniels, make the call! Daniels gets on the radio to call for air support ad talks into the receiver. Daniels: Rover Joe, Rover Joe, this is Dagwood White 5 requesting close air support. Over. The screen zooms out from Daniels' position on the map and moves over to the 509th Fighter Squadron over Germany. Rover Joe: Copy that, Dagwood White 5. Air support is already tasked with heavy bomber support. ETA unknown. Over. 509, this is command. We've got an emergency request for close air support. Pull your squadron once you've reached the target area. The screen zooms in on the fighter squadron. The player then takes control of 2nd Lieutenant Matthew Weber, a pilot in a P-47 fighter plane. P-47 Pilot: '''Copy, Command. Will adjust once these heavies are safe. '''P-47 Pilot: Course change complete. We're three minutes out from target location. Let's keep these heavies safe. Anti-aircraft fire appears in the skies in front of the Allied aircraft. P-47 Pilot: Coming up on anti-aircraft fire. Taking evasive maneuvers to avoid flak. The fighter planes maneuver to avoid being hit from the flak. P-47 Pilot: Hold formations. Stay tight to the big birds. Let's get near the front of the flight group. The fighter planes increase their speed to fly close to the front of the group. The anti-aircraft fire begins to decrease. P-47 Pilot: Looks like the flak is letting up. Keep your eyes peeled for Krauts. Several Luftwaffe fighter planes appear in the skies to attack the bomber groups. P-47 Pilot: '''Bandits inbound, 2 o'clock high! '''P-47 Pilot: '''I see 'em, I see 'em! '''P-47 Pilot: Let's keep 'em off our bombers. Break formation. The P-47s break off and attack the German fighters to protect the bombers. P-47 Pilot: You've got a bogie on your six! One of the bombers is hit and spirals out of the sky. Bomber Pilot: We're going down! Repeat! We are going down! P-47 Pilot: We can't lose anymore bombers! P-47 Pilot: Bank hard! There's a Kraut behind you! P-47 Pilot: Haul ass! There's an enemy on your six! P-47 Pilot: Son of a bitch shot up my fuselage...but I'm still in the air! Another bomber is shot out of the sky. Bomber Pilot: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! P-47 Pilot: Another bomber just went down! The P-47s shoot down the remaining German Luftwaffe fighter planes. P-47 Pilot: That was too easy! More anti-aircraft fire explodes in the sky, even worse than before. Bomber Pilot: Flak hit! Left engine is out! P-47 Pilot: Heads up. We got more flak. P-47 Pilot: Guess I spoke too soon. The flak hits several bombers, causing them to fall out of the sky and explode. Bomber Pilot: Left rudder's jammed...we're losing alititude! Bomber Pilot: We're hit! We're hit! Bomber Pilot: We've taken damage! All systems inoperative! Bomber Pilot: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Eventually, the flak clears. P-47 Pilot: Skies are clear. 10 miles out from target. More German fighter planes appear in the skies. P-47 Pilot: Krauts are back. P-47 Pilot: On our six! The P-47s engage in another dogfight against the Luftwaffe. P-47 Pilot: Shit! Lost a chunk of my tail! P-47 Pilot: Hey! There's a Kraut on your tail! P-47 Pilot: Move! Get that bogie off your tail! P-47 Pilot: Dammit! I'm shot! My leg's bleedin' bad. Bomber Pilot: We're going down! Repeat! We are going down! P-47 Pilot: Shit! We lost another heavy! P-47 Pilot: Step it up, boys! We're losing too many heavies! P-47 Pilot: Just lost a bomber! P-47 Pilot: Got a Kraut on my six! He's damaged my left wing! P-47 Pilot: We can't let any more bombers go down. P-47 Pilot: A heavy just went down. We gotta protect 'em! Eventually, all the German fighter planes are shot down and the bombers continue their course. P-47 Pilot: Approaching the target area. Give those heavies some room. P-47 Pilot: Cut the chatter and form up on me. The P-47s regroup under their flight leader. P-47 Pilot: Command, this is 509. We've cleared the heavies and are ready for air support. Rover Joe: Copy, 509. We've got enemy infantry and armored vehicles engaged with the 9th Armored Division. Over. The camera zooms out of the 509th Squadron and returns to the 1st Infantry Division in the Ardennes Forest. Daniels: Rover Joe, Rover Joe, this is Dagwood White 5. We're getting overrun, where the hell is that air support?! The camera zooms in on the 1st Infantry and the player assumes the role of Daniels once more. Rover Joe: Stand by, Dagwood White 5; aircraft inbound 50 miles out. Over. Zussman: Let's get out of here! Move! Move! Got to get back to the line! Daniels and his squad retreat back to the main line with the rest of the division. Howard: Fall back! Go, go, go! Zussman: Daniels, come back here! Aiello: They're right behind us! Howard: Just keep moving! Daniels and the squad make it back to the main line where Pierson is. Pierson: Tell me you got that radio working! Daniels: Air support's on its way! Aiello: We're not gonna last! Pierson: Gotta hold 'em off a little longer! Keep on 'em! Daniels and the squad defend their position against the German attackers. Eventually, Pierson gives the order to protect the left flank. Pierson: Get to the left flank! The squad makes its way over to the left flank. More German soldiers arrive on the battlefield. Pierson: More infantry inbound! Several Sherman tanks appear and lend their assistance. Zussman: Looks like we got some fire support! Aiello: Krauts are in for it now! Pierson: We need more support on the left flank! Several Panzerfaust soldiers open fire on the tanks. Zussman: PANZERFAUSTS! Pierson: Don't let them near our tanks! Dammit! Take out those anti-tank units! Daniels opens fire on the Panzerfaust units, killing one. Pierson: Two more left! Stiles: Hold position here! Pierson: Take out those Panzerfausts! Daniels kills another Panzerfaust soldier. Pierson: One more! Daniels kills the last Panzerfaust soldier. Pierson: All clear! The Sherman tanks move up and decimate the German attackers. Pierson: Keep on 'em, boys! The Germans begin to withdraw from the area. Zussman: The Krauts are retreating! Pierson: Like hell they are. They're regrouping. Form up! The squad assembles on Pierson's position. Pierson: Keep your eyes on that tree line. Stay alert! Krauts'll be back any minute! Howard observes German tanks approaching across the other side of the field. Howard: Movement in the trees! Zussman: HEAVY ARMOR! Aiello: We're gonna need more tanks! Pierson: Don't let 'em draw you out. A Sherman tank is seen hitting one of the German tanks with its main cannon. Howard: Yeah! The German tank returns fire and hits the Sherman clean through with its main gun. Zussman: Shit! Pierson: Get ready! The Germans launch smoke throughout the field to conceal their movements. They scream as they rush forward. Soldier: HOOOLD YOOOURRR FIIIIIRRE! Pierson: Stand your ground! Soldier: Here they come! HERE THEY COME! Pierson: Hold the line! The Germans emerge from the smoke and begin attacking the 1st Infantry and 4th Armored Divisions. Pierson: Stand your ground! The 1st Infantry hold their position and defend themselves against the new German onslaught, despite being outnumbered and losing men. Aiello: THey're killing us! Howard: We can't take much more of this! Pierson: Damn it! Where's that air support? Aiello: 'No! It's looking bad! ''An explosion hits nears Daniels and sends him into shell shock. Overhead, the 509th Fighter Squadron appears and flies in to provide air support. The American soldiers all start cheering and whooping as the fighter planes eliminate all the German infantry. '''Howard: Yeah! You see that? Zussman: Not a moment too soon. All right! Aiello: I LOVE those guys! Pierson: That'll teach 'em.' '''Throw smoke at the tanks to give our P-47s a target. ''(If Daniels wanders out there into the field) Zussman: Don't go out there, Daniels! Daniels throws red smoke grenades to mark the German tanks as targets. The P-47s swoop in and bomb the tanks. Aiello: Damn! Howard: Hell yeah! More German tanks and infantry appear on the right flank. Zussman: The right flank is being overrun! Aiello: Daniels, get to the right flank! Pierson: Everybody haul ass and regroup on me! Aiello: Fall in with Pierson! The platoon assembles with Pierson over at the right flank. Pierson turns to Daniels. Pierson: Daniels, tell me that radio still works! Daniels: Affirmative! Pierson: Call in an airstrike on those tanks! Daniels: They're inside the safety line! Pierson: Bring it where I tell you! Krauts are exposed! Daniels: It's too close! Pierson: Give it to me. Pierson snatches the radio out of Daniels' hand and shouts into it. Pierson: Rover, we need immediate air support to Nine, uh...what are our coordinates? (screams louder) What are they? Daniels: 9, 1, 3, 8, 2, 0. Pierson: 9, 1, 3, 8, 2, 0. Go! (to Daniels) GET TO COVER! Daniels and his teammates run to cover. Zussman: He's lost it. This way, Daniels! Pierson's lost it! Move it! Flyboys gonna rain hell! Just as Zussman slides into the foxhole where Stiles is, an explosion knocks Daniels off his feet and sends him into shell shock. He crawls forward to the same foxhole as Zussman. Zussman: C'mon, Daniels! Hurry! Get in here! Daniels! Shit, you all right? Zussman reaches out with his hand and Daniels grabs it, helping him into the foxhole. Daniels comes to from shell shock. Daniels: Give me your pistol! Stiles: We're outta time! Zussman tosses his pistol to Daniels as Aiello jumps into the foxhole with them. Aiello: Krauts are charging! Daniels shoots down the charging German soldiers until the pistol runs out of ammo. A German tank approaches the foxhole just as the P-47s arrive once more. Zussman: Our P-47s are here! Get down! The P-47s commence a bombing run on the area. The sheer force of the explosions knocks Daniels back, where he loses unconsciousness. The screen cuts to black. Sometime later, Daniels comes to and looks up at the sky overhead where the planes are flying. Zussman comes into view. Zussman: Everyone all right? Daniels: Ask me after my ears stop ringin'. Daniels rolls around to see Stiles lying on the ground, but alive. Stiles: I can't feel my hand. Aiello: That's 'cause I'm sitting on it. Aiello gets up on his feet, allowing Stiles to examine his hand and breath a sigh of relief. Stiles: Oh, thank God. Howard comes over to the foxhole and helps Daniels up to his feet. Howard: Question for you, Corporal. How long has Pierson been out of his goddamned mind? Daniels: '''That's above my pay grade. '''Zussman: He'll probably get a medal for it. Daniels, Howard, and Zussman walk through the wrecked field towards Pierson. Several German soldiers have been taken prisoner. Pierson: (nonchalantly) Well, that wasn't so bad. Howard: We're all lucky to be alive. Pierson: For now. Daniels, take those Krauts to processing. Daniels: Yes, Sergeant. Pierson keeps walking past Daniels without even looking at him. Pierson: (darkly) ''And be quick about it. ''Daniels, Zussman, Aiello, and Stiles look at Pierson. Stiles lights a cigarette as Aiello speaks up. Aiello: I've seen that look before. It was right before Kasserine. We're on our own, boys. Daniels, Zussman, and Aiello walk over to the captured Germans. The screen cuts to black. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts